<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning persons by maidify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202059">Morning persons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidify/pseuds/maidify'>maidify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BokMaRising, Bottom Udai Tenma, Dom/sub Undertones, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Time Skip, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidify/pseuds/maidify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings change with each season, week, and person. A quick summary of what it's like to be a morning person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutaro/Udai Tenma, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Udai Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning persons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really self indulgent, this only came to be because of my friends inducing the BokMa brainrot in me. Please read the tags because this is really just poetic porn. Song Rec for this fic is Can I by Alina Baraz. Thank you Koho for helping me beta this I love you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings. For some it means muted noises, birds chirping in the early hours, gentle padding around the house, coffee boiling, the rustling of clothes. For others it can be hectic, heavy footsteps rushing out the door, the sound of subway doors closing, salary men and women already busy on their phones. Mornings can change with every season, every week, every person, and it's no different for Bokuto.</p>
<p>On some days he's already out the door by five and at the gym by six, starting his training early and finishing well into the night. Sometimes he's in front of fans and the press with their cameras flashing in his face before he's even had time to take a sip from his first cup of coffee at nine. </p>
<p>Then there are days when Bokuto's morning is filled with a different kind of image. The light is not from eager journalists and photographers who are aching to write the newest update on his plays. Instead, it is the sun's rays peeking through the gap between his curtains, leaving the perfect balance of light and dark in his room for his eyes to slowly adjust when he's still drowsy. There's soft panting by his ears, not calls for plays or squeaking of balls being spiked into the gym floor he's so used to hearing at this time of day. The sweat he wipes away is not his own, they're not from hours of being active either. There's no tape wrapped around his fingers, just the soft material of his own shirt. All that surrounds him are the silky sheets dressed on his mattress, and supple skin.</p>
<p>He considers days like these a gift, a blessing, when he can lie in bed until late noon. These are the days where he's in the comfort of his own room, no crowds, no teammates. Mornings where he has Udai Tenma on top of him wearing only his white t-shirt, with his fingers buried deep inside the other. Before the coffee, eggs, bacon or the rare waffles for when they’re feeling fancy, there’s Udai Tenma. No matter what kind of day is ahead of him, Tenma is always first in his routines. Not every day does Bokuto get to be intimate with him, but when it’s a morning like this, he doesn’t let anything or anyone interrupt his special morning practice.</p>
<p>Calloused fingers dance around soft skin, inching to where the shirt ends, Bokuto wraps his index around the seams and lifts it up slowly, exposing Tenma’s torso. No words are exchanged, Tenma just knows to hold the material in his mouth and keep it up for Bokuto. </p>
<p>Amidst their many morning routines, this one is the most familiar to Bokuto and Tenma. There’s no need to say much when Tenma knows the signs of Bokuto getting restless, him wanting to sit up so they can be closer, so he can look at the way Tenma’s face scrunches up in pleasure. Bokuto caresses Tenma’s face, letting his free hand trail down to Tenma’s chest, circling the area around his nipple but never actually touching it. His other hand has been stagnant, only occasionally scissoring and stretching Tenma’s rim. Bokuto likes how Tenma’s lips tremble while holding the fabric between his teeth, and the small twitches in his eyelids when he lets his hand wander till it’s only a hair's breadth away from touching the erect bud. He relents, letting Tenma catch his breath before he purposefully brushes against the sweet spot inside with his index just so he can see how Tenma furrows his brows, face pinching together from his touches all over again. Kissing Tenma's neck, he gently pulls the skin between his teeth and leaves fresh marks alongside the older ones. Bokuto wants to bend Tenma to his will, waiting for him to break. The final touch was when he pressed against Tenma’s prostate, leaving him whining and squirming, his body begging for some relief. A hand appears at Tenma’s waist, thumb rubbing gentle circles into his skin, silent assurance from the younger.</p>
<p>For someone who works endless days and nights and gets minimal hours of sleep, just enough to get by, Tenma wouldn’t consider himself a morning person. He would much rather spend the rest of eternity resting than have to wake up and work himself to the ground. Mornings were dreadful, one day closer to his deadline, one less hour of sleep. He wasn’t fond of them, not until Bokuto showed him a new way of spending his mornings. It was unfamiliar, yet refreshing. As more of those days came where Bokuto would make him the most vulnerable, give him the most satisfaction, the definition of a “lazy morning” changed for him. Tenma releases the tension in his shoulders, Bokuto kisses down his sternum, moving towards his peck and finally closes his mouth around his now erect nipple. A small whimper escapes Tenma, overwhelmed by the feeling everything all at once, even the fingers inside of him rubbing against his prostate. The room is quiet, they are going slow, save for Tenma’s increasing breathing. He looks down at Bokuto, eyebrows pinched together, he finds an intense and focused gaze staring back at him. Tenma can’t help but contract around Bokuto’s fingers and it makes the latter start pushing them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. </p>
<p>Bokuto finds himself smiling when he sees the older throw his head back, appreciating how his skin glistens under the sun. When the rush of pleasure passes, Tenma forces himself to look back down at Bokuto, his hands finding themselves in the grey hairs, tugging lightly when he feels another tap against the same spot. Bokuto flips them around at a steady pace, carefully placing Tenma on the bed without pulling his index and middle finger out. He places himself between Tenmas legs, holding them open so he can see his digits disappear into the tight ring of muscles. He leans in closer, noticing all the hickeys and bruises dotting Tenma’s thighs and decides to give it the same treatment he did Tenma’s neck and clavicle. Kissing, sucking and biting, feeling muscles tensing every time his lips make contact. All through this, Tenma is still biting onto the shirt, holding it up for Bokuto, his saliva soaking the material. Bokuto reaches under Tenma, lifting the shirt up from his back and over his shoulders. Bokuto looks at him expectantly with one eyebrow raised, Tenma knows this is him asking for permission to undress him, so he opens his mouth to let go of the fabric, and pulls the material over his shoulders, leaving him completely bare under Bokuto’s watchful eyes.</p>
<p>Hair flared out across the sheets and skin flushed from hours of teasing, Bokuto always pauses to admire Tenma when he has him underneath him like this. To him, this is his favourite part of the morning. There’s nothing more beautiful than Tenma underneath him, his body inviting Bokuto to take over. Bokuto lets his tongue glide over the outer part of Tenma’s rim and perineum, moving up to where his dick lies heavy on his lower abdomen. Bokuto closes his fists around it, thumbing the wet tip before he takes it into his mouth. He sucks on the head of Tenma’s dick, delighted upon hearing the unabashed moans coming from Tenma now that his mouth is free. Bokuto starts to bob his slowly, taking all of Tenma down his throat and back up to circling the head with his tongue. Curling his fingers to scrape against Tenma’s walls, Bokuto looks up at Tenma intently, feeling his legs tighten around his shoulders and fingers that find themselves entangled in his grey strands, the telltale signs of Tenma getting close to his release. Bokuto digs into the slit with his tongue, pushing all of Tenma’s buttons just so he can hear the older call out to him, uttering the familiar name he likes to hear so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Bokkun…” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> There it is, </em> Bokuto thinks to himself. It's so short and simple, a simple “Bokkun” from Tenma and he knows to take it easy on the older, He knows it means Tenma is right on the edge. Having experience from when he called him Bokkun the very first time they spent a morning together, Bokuto was going too fast too soon. Unable to handle it, Tenma came all over the both of them after calling out to Bokuto using that very nickname, making a mess on the athlete’s jersey he was dressed in that particular morning. Bokuto was taken aback by how sensitive Tenma was, realizing he needs to get used to Tenma’s pace, get used to spending his mornings with another person. That’s when Bokuto pulls off slowly, curling the digits resting inside of Tenma one last time before pulling out completely. </p>
<p>Bokuto takes off his sweats and boxers in one go, hurriedly getting back to his position between Tenma’s legs. Still wanting to tease, he grabs both of their dicks loosely in one hand and starts stroking. Tenma curls his toes, feeling Bokuto’s warmth on himself, but it’s not enough. He looks up at Bokuto, pleading look in his eyes, wordlessly asking him to do something, anything. Knowing it’s Tenma who’s getting restless this time, Bokuto wastes no time, aiming the tip of his own cock at Tenma’s entrance, pushing in slowly, inch by inch. There’s nothing Bokuto would trade for this feeling for anything, he’s ready to forfeit everything just so he have Tenma underneath him for a little longer, just so he can fuck him in earnest. He lifts up one of Tenma’s legs with one hand and uses the other to hold Tenma’s hands above his head by the wrists. Bokuto’s hold is strong enough to bruise the delicate skin, Tenma winces but he doesn’t reject the pain, rather he welcomes it. Bokuto leans in and rests his forehead on Tenma’s, looking into his eyes, pausing for several beats. Tenma is always the first one to close his eyes, Bokuto follows while placing a tender kiss on his lips. He licks and wriggles his way in, savouring the taste of Udai Tenma first thing in the morning. Tenma drops his jaw and sticks his tongue out, wrestling Bokuto’s own. Using this distraction Bokuto moves his hips, angling it so he brushes Tenma’s sweet spot, thrusting at a faster pace. No point in holding back when they’ve both reached their limits, giving into their body’s desires. Bokuto is pleased to feel Tenma gasp into the kiss, proceeding to give him a particularly hard thrust just to have him repeat it. With each thrust increasing in speed and strength, Tenma’s resolve breaks further and he allows himself to moan unabashedly. Bokuto licks at Tenma’s bottom lip and tongue, stroking at an upwards angle, eliciting pathetic whines from the older. The kiss they exchange is gentle but Bokuto’s thrusts move Tenma up the bed each time, headboard hitting the wall.Tenma moans in broken syllables, something resembling Bokuto’s name.</p>
<p>Seeing Tenma lose his composure causes a wave of arousal to rise in Bokuto, and he snaps. Bending Tenma's right leg closer to his chest, Bokuto starts ramming into the tight heat. Groaning every time Tenma tightens around him, aiming for his prostate even harder with every thrust of his hips. Tenma struggles under Bokuto’s hold, twisting his own hips to fuck back, wanting to feel more of the younger whenever he pulls back. Neither of them fully registers the words being exchanged but they know it’s something along the line of <em> so tight, so big, so full. </em> There’s a puddle of precum at Tenma’s navel, hair matted and sticking to their foreheads from the light sheen of sweat, heavy breathing reaching each other’s mouths, all they can feel is the warmth from one another. </p>
<p>Bokuto lets go of Tenma’s limbs, choosing to intertwine their fingers instead. Tenma subconsciously wraps his legs around the younger’s waist, throwing his head back when he feels another hard press on his prostate. Bokuto picks on the way Tenma’s legs are shaking, the sound of his moaning filling the previously quiet room. Tenma is close, right at the edge. He warns Bokuto, calling out to his ‘<em> Bokkun’ </em> weakly. Bokuto kisses him rough and sloppy, giving him the go ahead. A shiver shoots down Tenma’s spine before he cums all over himself and Bokuto, chanting <em> Bokkun, Bokkun, Bokkun… </em> Bokuto catches Tenma's bottom lip between his teeth and comes undone when Tenma clenches hard around him, burying his cum deep inside Tenma. </p>
<p>The sound of traffic and people from outside muted by thin windows leaves the couple’s breathing to fill the quiet of the room. Bokuto pulls back, letting go of Tenma’s hands and brushing away the hair covering his face. He meets Tenma’s eyes, both smiling faintly, basking in the afterglow. Tenma tips his chin up, mouthing along Bokuto’s jaw and the gesture makes Bokuto chuckle. When Tenma rests his head back onto the pillow, Bokuto cups his cheeks, a cheeky smile adorning his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breakfast in bed?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: The image for this came from an Aizawa fan art where he's wearing a large shirt and I was like, wow Tenma in this, wow Tenma in this with hickeys on his thighs, wow Tenma in this with hickeys on his thighs from Bokuto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>